Ice Skating Love?
by CreationMagician
Summary: Kite has an unexpected meeting with a number card holder... but she gives up her card willingly! will love start to bloom for these two? read to find out! eventual KiteXOC


**Okay so im here with another crappy story… but this time it's a one-shot so hopefully it wont be as bad… heh heh**

**I hope Kite doesn't seem to OOC **

**Remember "this" means talking and 'this' means thinking**

**Lets get this over with *sighs***

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Story Start~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

3rd Person POV

It was a cold winter day in snowy Heartland city, kids of all ages were making snowmen and having snowball fights, some were also duelling! But there was one girl who wasn't having as much fun, this girl wasn't a duellist but she loved watching.

Aki's POV

I was preparing to step onto the ice, I knew I had the guts to do it, I was just afraid of embarrassing myself.

"Alright I can do this!" I put one foot onto the ice, then the other and started walking slowly "hah! I'm doing it!" I celebrated which caused me to lose my concentration and made me fall on my butt "Ow! Ugh I'm going to make a fool out of myself" I said out loud as I lay down of the snow beside the frozen lake "they're all going to laugh at me… I just know it". Sighing in defeat I took of my skates and started to leave.

I looked over to where some kids were having a snowball fight, I smiled, they looked like they're having fun. I looked over to one kid who seemed to be running straight for a steep hill to where I was but he was having too much fun to watch where he was going! Just a few more steps and he would be tumbling and falling into several trees. I started running to catch him but it was too late and he started falling

"WATCH OUT KID!" I yelled, but then he froze in mid-air. I looked at my surroundings which had a red hue to it, everything seemed to have stopped "what's going on" I whispered. I froze in place when I heard whistling just a few meters behind me; it took all my courage to turn around to see a blond and teal haired boy around my age with a small robot following him. I didn't do anything but stare curiously 'he's cute but who is he? What does he want? And why has time stopped?' I had about a million thought running through my head; so many that I couldn't make out any words to say

"Give me your number card" the boy said

"Eh? What..?" was all I could manage to say

"D-don't play dumb! We know that you h-have one!" the robot yelled at me

'Number card…? Oh yeah! I remember"

**~*FLASHBACK*~**

I was talking a walk around the forest surrounding my house to clear my head but I was too angry to watch where I was going and tripped over a large tree root

"Ow! Ugh I can be such a klutz someti- huh? What's that?" I saw something that looked like it was shrouded in malevolent darkness, I was hesitant to pick it up but in the end I did anyway. There was a blinding light and I had to turn away but when I looked back…

"Number 93: Soul of Draconis 3800 attack points but 0 defence points… I should give this to Rin-chan she likes to duel" I put the card in my pocket and walked home.

**~*FLASHBACK END*~**

'oh I must have forgotten to give it to her' I looked at the guy, he seemed frustrated that I was talking to long

"FINE! If you won't give it to me then I challenge you to a duel!" He yells

"I don't duel" I said in a monotone voice

"What" he said dumbfounded

"Like I said… I don't duel but it seems you need I more so…" I took out the card from my pocket and walked over to him and gave it to him "here you can have it" 'yep he is definitely good looking up close' I blushed a little but then shook it off 'stop blushing! I mean who would fall for a short, ugly person like you anyway' I frowned and the boy seemed to notice but walked off anyway

"h-hey wait!" I yelled "I didn't catch your name! I'm Aki and you are…?"

He stopped and turned around "Kite" he smiled a bit then continued walking

'did he just smile at me!?' I blushed again "Kite.." I whispered "I hope we meet again someday"

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Finish~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Wow how cheesy was that ending…..

Hope everyone liked it! Reviews are great and constructive criticism is appreciated!

Thanks for reading~


End file.
